


And life goes on.

by shamelesskyblue



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:36:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3878932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelesskyblue/pseuds/shamelesskyblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a sweet noment with the boys. Footrub. Domestic bliss. The ususal (?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	And life goes on.

Mickey and Ian were alone watching TV. Mickey had his feet up on Ian's lap as he sparawled along the couch. Theyd been back together for two months and were more inseperable than ever. Perhaps afraid that they would lose each other agian if they even looked away from each other. Suddenly Mickey feels one of his socks being taken off and looks at Ian with eyebrows raised. Ian starts messaging and Mickey can hardly contain the peasured, (yet little embarrassing )moan. "The fuck you doin man?" The two have fucked, kissed, cuddled said sappy ass shit but foot rubs? That was new. "What? You dont like foot rubs Mick?" Ian answered cheeckily. "Never had..uhh..one." Ian chuckles continuing his task. He grabs Mickey's other foot, takes the sock off and does the same.  
"That feel good?"Ian asks. 'Mmmm" Is the only reply he can muster from the now blissed out Milkovich whos eyes are closed , his mouth half open and his arms behind his head. Ian keeps rubbing and looking at his man, wondering how they got this far. How Mickey had become so comfortable with him to allow him to touch him wherever he wanted. A moan interrupts his thoughts and a "So fucking good to me. Love you." "Anytime Mick."  
And life goes on.


End file.
